A casting process, also known as vertical continuous levitation casting, which allows metal rods to be continuously produced out of melt is disclosed in German Patent DE-A-30 49 353 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,285). An essential aspect of this casting process is that a specific section of a water cooled die or mould, and in particular, the solidifying metal column situated inside the die, is surrounded concentrically by a special induction coil, the so called levitation coil. As a rule, this levitation coil is comprised of a larger number of winding groups (e.g., 6) arranged one above another, which are coupled to one another in a way which allows an upwardly moving, alternating electromagnetic field to form within the levitation coil when the levitation coil is excited by a three phase voltage source. The magnetic field of the levitation coil induces eddy currents in the molten metal. The radial and axial components of the magnetic induction produced by the levitation coil result in the generation of forces in the axial direction (upwards) and in the radial direction on the liquid metal traversed by the flow of eddy currents or on the already solidified metal. These forces reduce the pressure of the melt and of the casting shell on the wall of the die. This effect reduces the frictional forces at the die/metal interface, thus enabling an increase of the casting speed.